quanzhifashi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Mo Fan/@comment-37148989-20181110203618/@comment-32014963-20181113082829
lol at what the hell have you guys been reading? I found the chapter: A real Emperor "Continue!" (Then the Mages praises God Hallelujah!" Follow by Super Tier Mages in the thousands getting demolished. What happened was Zhan Kong ask them Zhan Kong "I am merely one of the Emperors slumbering in this world, though my powers are nothing compared to the Emperors in Sahara, South Pole and Bermuda, my powers alone is suffice to destroy your delusional Golden Age of Magic!" Zhan Kong did not talk about Emperor in Realm of Darkness. He talked about 3 Emperors stronger than him. There seemed to be confusion about Sahara. Basically Apaz's mom the Medusa Queen was a very powerful Supreme Monarch who was trying for thousands upon thousands of years trying to become an Emperor. Like many of the Supreme monarchs, she failed before her lifespan expires which was recently. At her prime she was considered something like an Evolving Supreme Monarch or Fake Emperor. She's not an Emperor but powerful enough to control the place when the Emperor himself wasn't interested. Here's the deal. No one has seen the Emperor in Sahara. It is equivalent to constantly on Purple Alert even at the safest place. But the Emperor of Sahara doesn't control the place. It is largely under control of Medusas who has a monster equivalent of human society. Basically same level of advancement as us, but it's for Monsters. So in terms of control, it is largely in hands of Medusas. But after Apas mom's death, it might've fallen into chaos. South Pole is also a mystery. The place is one of the most dangerous. Author Ran specified reasons for why North and South Poles are different. First. North Pole is closer to places where humans are densely populated. The Northern Sea Emperor don't even need to move, he can just raise his palm and smack Europe, what's left of Russia, Half of China or America into oblivion. Author Ran's explanation is that the current Human Society still lives in the delusions that they are still enjoying the Golden Age of Magic. When the no one who can match the 5 strongest mages in history of mankind exists today. Not the 7 Archangels, not the Joint Commander, not the Mu Family's FC mage. But it didn't make sense for people to have such arrogance when they are constantly living in tyranny of the monsters. So he explains that the reason for people thinking magic can match monsters is because more than hundreds of years ago, there was a period known as Golden Age of Magic. Many strong mages appeared during that era including 5 strongest known to mankind appearing one after another. 5 Strongests are mages who can solo Emperors, basically because of how close the Emperor in North Pole resides, there was a lot of conflicts between the mages and that Emperor. The Emperor was significantly stronger than Khufu (Armored Emperor/Zhan Kong was still slumbering at that time) yet, there were 4 Mages who can fight him off. Then 1 bloody joker referred by Author Ran as strongest in history managed to kill the Emperor. Because the 5 Mages were different age groups. Being 1st 2 mages were same generation as grandfather as the next 2 mages and there were still 1 who was more powerful than any of the other 4. It led to all of humanity's ego being inflated. Yes, these prodigal mutants' strength had nothing to do with humanity. But after being oppressed by the monsters for thousands of years, you can't blame them for wishing the oppression finally ends. Then their ego got inflated out of control. Self-deluded Mages who reached Forbidden Curse after the 5 believed they can one day reach the level where they can solo Emperor too! People started becoming selfish, egotistical and became interested in playing politics rather than looking at the real problem: The fact that they wouldn't come close to a fraction of what the strongest mage achieved even if you give them 100 lifetimes. Still because of the efforts of the 5 during the true Golden Age of Mages, the Emperors became more wary of Forbidden Curse Mages fearing they might end up like the Northern Emperor. It sorta prove that they can be killed by Forbidden Curse. But none of the Forbidden Curses summoned by mages today comes even close. If the average Forbidden Curses used by Mages in the Golden Age was level 3 while the strongest 5 are using Level 4 and 5s respectively, the Forbidden Curses used today on Average are level 1.